


let him go

by oleffx



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Charlie Dalton, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, honestly just charlie pining over knox, neil perry dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleffx/pseuds/oleffx
Summary: Charlie is in love with Knox but Knox is in love with Chris.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Chris Noel/Knox Overstreet, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry (mentioned)
Kudos: 9





	let him go

**Author's Note:**

> hii so this isn't betaed so sorry for any mistakes also sorry its kinda short
> 
> hope you enjoy though

Charlie was ready for this year. They had their friends with them and maybe they'd actually get the courage to tell one of their closest friends, Knox, that they liked him. Charlie knew they probably wouldn't but it was a nice thought for the meantime. For now they could just enjoy the year and pretend they weren't in love with Knox.

Charlie didn't know when exactly they fell in love with Knox. They just know one day they realized they felt different hanging out with Knox then Neil or Meeks. Charlie had also realized they felt some weird feeling in their gut, which they hated, that could only be described as love whenever Knox smiled at them or laughed at one of their jokes.

After their first day of school, which had been interesting with the new english teacher Mr Keating, Charlie found themself waiting for Knox to get back. When Knox came back to Welton after having dinner at the Danbury's and announced that he had fallen in love with a girl named Chris, Charlie swore they felt their heart break. This was not part of their plan for this year at all. Charlie knew they hadn't planned on telling Knox how they felt yet but atleast if Knox didn't have a crush on someone else, if Charlie actually got the nerve there would be a chance Knox would say he liked Charlie back. Charlie couldn't help but feel insecure for a moment, what did Chris have that they didn't? They're Charlie Dalton for god's sake.

Charlie could feel Neil's eyes on them. They had told Neil about their crush on Knox the year before. Charlie wasn't able to keep it to themself anymore so they ended up telling Neil since they knew Neil would actually take them seriously. Neil was the only person Charlie was out to anyways.

The next few weeks went by and Knox was still in love with Chris. Charlie had prayed this would be a short thing but it seemed as if Knox wasn't going to give up. Charlie thought it was ridiculous, Chris was with Chet and Knox wouldn’t ever be with her so he should just move on. Then they realized how similar their situations seemed to be. They were both in love with someone who didn’t love them back. One thing was different though, at least Knox had a chance. As much as Charlie loved him, they weren't gonna ruin Knox’s chance.

So Charlie continued to suffer in silence, occasionally talking to Neil but not often because Neil always seemed to be busy with Todd and Charlie didn't wanna get in the way of their relationship just because they were having problems with their crush. They watched as Knox presented his poem about Chris in front of Mr. Keating’s class, then as he called Chris and got invited to a party at the Danbury’s. Heck, Charlie (who had now deemed themselves Nuwanda after bringing Gloria and Tina to the Dead Poets Society meeting in a failed attempt to get over Knox) was there for Knox when he came back from the party with a bloody nose, a broken heart and a hurt pride. 

When the night of the play came Charlie felt their heart drop when they saw Chris standing there. Selfishly, part of Charlie wished she was there to tell Knox to stop bothering her once and for all. Though in their heart they knew that wasn't true. Charlie’s suspicions were confirmed when Knox and Chris walked in late together. Charlie stared for a moment then quickly diverted their eyes and tried to focus on their best friend who was on stage. They didn't miss when Knox’s fingers slowly intertwined with Chris’s though.

The next few days were a blur. Neil was dead and Charlie found themselves suspended after punching Cameron, which was something they had wanted to do for a while, and surprisingly they didn't regret it. Charlie only regretted it when they realized they wouldn't get to see Knox everyday when they had finished packing their bags. 

Charlie put their bags into his parents car and slowly looked back at the poets who had come to say goodbye. They motioned to Knox to come to the side privately. 

“What's wrong?” Knox asked once they were away from the others, concerned on why Charlie brought him away suddenly.

“Before I go I just need to tell you that I’m in love with you and I have been for a while. I just needed to tell you that because we never know what's gonna happen and we don't know when our last day will be.” Charlie said and then looked at Knox once they were done.

Knox’s face was filled with confusion and surprise. He hadn't been ready for something like this. He hadn't seen any signs that Charlie of all people was in love with him.

“I’m sorry Charlie, you're my best friend but..I’m in love with Chris you know that. I’m sorry.” Knox sighed, still very surprised.

And with that Charlie nodded and walked to their parents car, got in and watched as the figures of his friends and first love got smaller until they disappeared. They finally had closure.


End file.
